


Dogdick Jade / John - "GG: boi y u fapin 2 me???? also woof or something"

by P_A_L



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ANIMAL DONGERS, Blowjobs, Dogtier, Futa, Futanari, Herm, Incest, Jade Egbert - Freeform, John - Freeform, Oral, Other, Tags, dickgirl, dogdick, dogdick jane, hermaphrodite, jade - Freeform, john egbert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_A_L/pseuds/P_A_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade catches John fapping to her.</p><p>They have sex.</p><p>It might not be that good. This is like... my second time writing non-ironic smut.  </p><p>also i should really title my works before i post them. i'm running a blank here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dogdick Jade / John - "GG: boi y u fapin 2 me???? also woof or something"

It was a bad habit, and something that John objected to frequently. 

After merging with Bec Jade had gained, along with other things, the ability to teleport. Finding it more convenient than walking, she would bypass the door to John's room and simply teleport right in. Sometimes she would catch John by surprise. She'd creep up on him and scare the shit out of him. It was simple fun, she thought. He often disagreed, and complained about his privacy. She'd ask him what he had to hide. Nothing, he'd say. 

And here Jade was again. Standing in John's room, though this time was... different, to say the least. She heard... creaking, and upon teleporting (Because it was faster, and more importantly, quieter than walking) around a corner, she saw John lying face down on his side, arm pumping what could only be his cock. Jade stopped there for a moment, watching, mesmerized, at the arm moving sometimes slowly, sometimes faster, as it's owner released very quiet groans. She crouched, and crawled towards John for a better look, curiosity overpowering her. Rising somewhat, she was able to see John in much more detail. He was focused entirely on the screen of his phone, which contained pictures of... her sleeping, in her underwear. Underwear covered by a blanket, luckily, but her cleavage was exposed, as was most of her curvy body. Bastard, Jade thought, smirking. She glanced to the left, eyes darting over his cock. It was small... smaller than hers, at least. Probably around five inches, she'd estimate. She looked over his skinny body. And she felt lust. It wasn't the first time she had thought of him as attractive - having not grown up with him, the idea of him being her brother never carried much strength in dissuading an occasional lustful glance. If he felt the same, though... Her tail began to wag in excitement and she realized if she didn't do something now know he'd realize she was standing behind him anyway.

"John," she whispered. His head jerked and he saw her smirking face staring into his eyes. He immediately started to roll onto his back, but realizing that would expose him further, he suddenly stopped and jerked the other way. Jade put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back onto his back - merging with Bec had given her considerable strength - then edged herself onto the bed, sitting on the side. John screamed at her, "What the hell, Jade?!" And fumbled with his dick, trying to push it into his pants. Jade pushed his hand away, gently, an action to which he didn't resist, and wrapped her soft, feminine fingers around his dick. "Jade," he began, though the next words turned into a low groan. With her free hand, Jade took John's hand, guided it to her skirt, where her dog-dick - all seven inches of it - tented her skirt. She cupped his hand around the bulge, and he said, words muffled with a groan, "Jade... what the fuck?"

"Mine's bigger, John," was Jade's reply. She edged forward, having been sitting next to John's head, then bent over, taking the head of his cock into her mouth. She'd had experience with Davesprite - though after their breakup she'd had to resort to furry porn to sate herself. John was nothing like Davesprite - even when losing his virginity - both times, in fact - he'd been cool and in control, but John was little more than a trembling wreck. She focused back on the task at hand, wrapping her tongue around his cock. She bobbed her head quickly and wrapped her tongue around his dick, earning a groan from John. His dick had a slight taste of salt, which she didn't find unpleasant as her tongue danced around John's penis. He WAS a virgin, alright - used to nothing but his own right hand. She bottomed out, pressing lips against his pubes, and then pulled off. John groaned and twitched and she could tell he wouldn't last long. And when his dick twitched and she could feel tension in his body, she knew he was ready to blow. He jerked upwards, pushing Jade's mouth down into his pubes, half-screaming, "Jade!" His dick twitched and seed shot into her mouth, which she swallowed. A few seconds of semen hitting the back of her throat and then sliding down it and he was exhausted, hands falling off Jade's head and him letting himself fall back into bed.

Jade lifted her head off of his dick and wiped her lips with her hand. Then she turned to John and said to him, smirking, "Enjoy yourself, John?" John groaned, and looked at her with an expression half of awe and half of fear. He trembled as he said, "Yes, but... but... what the fuck?" 

"Ssshhh. You've had your fun, now I need mine." With one hand she pulled her underwear off, pulling it out from under her dress, raising it and allowing her bright red dog cock to stare John in the face. "What the fuck is that?!" was John's immediate response, though he already knew - a dog's penis. Inherited from Bec, obviously. She stood up, then in one smooth motion swung herself on top of John, bare ass and a wet pussy sitting on his chest, a pulsing dog-cock staring him in the face, and a dog's tail tickling his stomache. She repositioned herself, moving onto her knees, to kneel right in front of her face. "Time to play fetch," Jade growled. She was never the best at innuendo, but that didn't stop her from thinking otherwise. John looked up at her, hesitant, but when one of Jade's hands began pulling on his hair he knew he had little choice but to comply. She pushed her cock down, moving forward and pulling his head towards her, forcing her cock into John's hesitant lips. He licked it, tentatively, trying to remember what Jade did but obviously inexperienced. Her red cock slipped through his lips, inexperienced tongue sliding across her canine member. As he sucked she thrust her dick into his mouth, feeling, for the first time in months, the divine wetness of something OTHER than her palm. He groaned around her dick and she slid into his mouth, pushing in everything but the knot. John bobbed his head, suppressing his gag reflex and savoring his sister's dick - the taste of her penis was not unpleasant, and John licked along her length, tongue sliding against her dick, and against it's pointed tip. It was not an unpleasant feeling, and he had often imagined himself serving the men or transsexuals he sometimes fapped to. He felt wetness dripping onto his chest - juice coming from nowhere else but Jade's fuckhole as she fingered herself with the hand she wasn't using for John's hair. She felt herself nearing climax as John worked his inexperienced, but almost skillful tongue. At this point her tail's wagging was almost enough to classify as a hurricane. She rammed her fingers into her cunt and pulled John's head until his lips pressed against her now hugely expanded knot as she felt the double climaxes come. Twitches shot through her dick as she came into John's mouth, coating his throat with milky dog-seed. She held him there for a minute, unleashing wave after wave of dog-cum which John eagerly swallowed, until he pulled himself off of her dick, swallowed and wiped his mouth, taking deep breaths. Jade's dick kept shooting semen in weakening bursts, coming on his face and neck. Her climax finishing, she pulled her fingers from her soggy cunt and plopped herself onto John's chest, now wet with girlcum. She slipped her fingers, wet from fingering herself, into John's mouth, and he licked them clean. She stroked her still erect, saliva-and-semen covered dick casually, then leaned down, kissing John's lips and tasting her semen on his lips.

"Juh... Jade?"  
"Yes?"  
"I... uh... can we go again?"


End file.
